


Why don't you know?

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And there he stood. Kim Hanbin. In his over sized leather jacket and an ugly hat pulled down over his head, locks of dyed light brown hair sticking out at odd angles. He was so cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while, also my first iKON/DoubleB fic... I have a few typed up on my laptop, but since I'm not sure if it's enjoyable to other ppl then... If no one's interested in this thing I obviously won't continue it...  
> Also I really can't decide on using June/Ju-ne/Junhwe/Junhoe... so I went with the simpler June...

And there he stood. Kim Hanbin. In his over sized leather jacket and an ugly hat pulled down over his head, locks of dyed light brown hair sticking out at odd angles. He was so cute. The way he pouted, and the way he hit June playfully on the arm, while berating him. When he scolded Yunhyeong for being too slow back from the kiosk or when he smiled. Jiwon couldn’t help himself. Hanbin was too cute for words. 

“Jiwon” Hanbin came striding over and sat down next to the older man. 

“Wh-What?” Jiwon was nervous. Hanbin was too cute. He fumbled with his phone and it dropped to the floor.

As he leaned down so did Hanbin, the other man was quicker and Jiwon watched as Hanbin’s hand closed on his phone, and how he started to sit upright immediately. Before either could react they were face to face, but Hanbin had come too quickly. Jiwon sat in shock as he couldn’t fathom what had just happened. 

Slowly Jiwon touched a finger to his lips and stared wide eyed at Hanbin who looked no different. 

“Dude, your phone.” He said softly pushing it against Jiwon’s hand.

“Ah. Yeah. Thanks” Jiwon said curtly taking his phone a little forcefully from the younger man’s hand. 

Hanbin stared at him. “You OK?” He seemed confused and arched an eyebrow that disappeared under a tuft of his hair.

“Ha? Ah, yes!” Jiwon said as he gulped down air. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but from the looks he was getting he must look strange. 

“I gotta run to the restroom.” He spat out and abruptly got to his feet and marched away. 

“What’s his deal?” Asked June as Hanbin returned to the others.  
“Dunno. Maybe he isn’t feeling well?” Hanbin muttered, he looked a little miffed after he said it – as if he wasn’t at all happy about it. 

“He’s always stuffing his face. Maybe he got so hungry he ate something he shouldn’t have” Jinhwan said with a sarcastic laugh. 

“Should someone go check on him?” Yunhyeong piped up from behind Jinhwan. 

“There’s no time” Donghyuk said as he checked his watch. “Leave it to staff” He added and grabbed his bag. 

Hanbin looked in the direction that Jiwon had gone but didn’t see him in the crowd. He frowned and grabbed his own bag and Jiwon’s. 

“Hanbin, leave it to the staff” June said haughtily and grabbed the bag.

“Hyung, I’ll take it.” Chanwoo said and grabbed the bag from them before either could protest and walked off.

“This guy…” June huffed under his breath as they followed the youngest member. 

When they were all on the plane Jiwon showed up looking a bit ruffled.

“Did you run?” Donghyuk asked in disbelief looking the man up and down.

“A little.” Jiwon said with his hands on his knees. 

“Jiwon, come sit here” the manager said and pointed to a seat. 

Jiwon walked over but froze as he met Hanbin’s gaze. He looked particularly grumpy as he sat on the outside towards the isle with June sitting next to the window. 

Hanbin gave him a look, but said nothing as he got to his feet. His arm brushed against Jiwon who flinched. 

Jiwon gulped and walked to his seat, he watched in his peripheral sight as Hanbin sat back down. 

Jiwon took some stuff out of his bag and placed in the pocket on the chair back. While he was bending over Hanbin appeared next to him. 

Jiwon’s insides lurched painfully. 

“Wha-what?” Jiwon stuttered, he was starting to get flustered, but Hanbin didn’t stop staring at him. 

Jiwon avoided his gaze completely as he pulled out his headphones. Hanbin snorted loudly and sat back up again, crossing his arms defiantly, his lips in a tight line.

As the plane took off the two men sat awkwardly next to one another. Hanbin was still mad it seemed, there was no way for him to get rid of his own frustrations so he was stuck there feeling annoyed. He looked sideways at Jiwon who was reading a book, but his body was too stiff Hanbin noticed. 

He sighed and dug a magazine out from the seat pocket in front of him. He violently opened it to the article he’d been reading earlier and decided that he wasn’t going to look at the older man as it would only annoy him further. 

Once the fasten seatbelt sign pinged and went off Hanbin got up to go to the restroom, passing the seats where Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were sitting. Yunhyeong was asleep, his head resting on Donghyuk’s shoulder. 

Donghyuk gave him a soft smile and looked pretty sleepy himself. Hanbin felt a bit annoyed with their intimacy and strode off to the restroom. 

When he returned Jiwon was chatting with June, they were throwing lighthearted jokes at each other and Hanbin felt a pang in his chest. He slumped down in his seat, crossing his arms again with annoyance, he saw Jiwon twitch slightly, but the older man continued with his conversation as if nothing was happening. 

Hanbin was fuming, he wanted to kick Jiwon. He bit his lower lip and his eyes turned to slits as he glared sideways at the man sitting next to him. 

Thankfully the flight wasn’t so long, before two hours had passed the plane descended and they arrived on the ground. Hanbin lead the way, always walking with large strides to get ahead of all the others. Chanwoo frowned at Hanbin as he strode forward and continued alone. 

Hanbin was the first to get into the car, followed by Chanwoo, June and Donghyuk. Jiwon was the last person to get into the car, and the last ones filled up the backseat while June and Hanbin had individual seats. Hanbin was glad; he spent the journey staring out the window and ignoring everyone. 

When they arrived at the hotel Hanbin got the room key and wandered off towards the room before everyone else. The others watched as he walked away and they glanced at one another with concern. 

“Hyung, what’s up with Hanbin-hyung?” Chanwoo asked Jiwon softly. 

Jiwon didn’t look at Chanwoo, and just shook his head in response. 

Suddenly Jinhwan appeared he grabbed Jiwon’s keycard and exchanged it with his own. “Now” he said adamantly “You two need to sort whatever this is out.” He said and pushed Jiwon forward. 

“Jinhwan-hyung” Jiwon started but stopped once he saw the look on the man’s face. He stared down at the floor for a moment, before reluctantly heading off in the direction of the room. 

“Hyung, is this really a good idea. If they fight it might become a big problem” Chanwoo said in a low voice. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll work out; those two are just idiots who can’t form a decent sentence even if their lives depended on it. If they fight at least it’ll be over.” Jinhwan said casually looking at Jiwon’s back as he entered the elevator. 

Jiwon stood outside the door of the room. His hand tight around the handle of his suitcase his keycard clutched in his other hand. He swallowed hard for the fifth time before he pushed the keycard ferociously into the key slot and it beeped loudly. 

He grabbed the handle with his now free hand and opened the door. 

Right at the end of the bed closest to the window stood Hanbin, only a towel around his waist and his hair wet. Somehow he’d taken a shower in the time Jiwon had spent getting to the room and his anxious wait outside the door. 

Realizing that he was staring Jiwon hurriedly shut the door behind him, but he didn’t move much closer into the room. Hanbin kept staring at him, his face going from shock to annoyance. 

“I was supposed to share with Jinhwan” He said, his voice flat and cold. 

“Jinhwan gave me his keycard, and said we should make up” Jiwon said, averting his eyes from the younger man. 

Hanbin snorted. “So you don’t even want to look at me?” He spat, throwing the t-shirt he was about to put on down onto the bed. 

“What?” Jiwon was flustered and quickly shifted his gaze to Hanbin’s hair, he was too scared to look at the man’s angry face and didn’t want to look down at his naked body. 

“You heard me.” Hanbin hissed. He walked forward, and Jiwon backed away, infuriating Hanbin even more as he closed the distance between them. 

Jiwon’s back hit the door, and Hanbin threw his arms up on either side of Jiwon’s body, locking him in place. 

“Dude!” Jiwon was shocked, his eyes grew bigger and he looked directly into Hanbin’s eyes. They were a bit confusing, they seemed to be both angry and sad. 

Seeing the look on Jiwon’s face Hanbin felt a pang in his chest, he looked down at the older man’s feet and whispered “Stupid Jiwon” and pulled away suddenly. 

Jiwon was sure that Hanbin was going to punch him, but looking at the younger’s face he could clearly see a slight tremble in his lip. It was very cute. Despite himself Jiwon started forward and grabbed Hanbin’s arm as he was leaving.

The younger man turned around his eyes were big and glistening slightly with tears, his lips slightly parted in surprise. Jiwon felt his heart flutter and his body moved of its own accordance. 

Suddenly their faces were close again, he could feel Hanbin’s breath on his face and saw his eyes grow even wider as they darted all over the place probably trying to interpret his actions. Jiwon parted his lips slightly and pressed them to Hanbin’s. 

The other man’s cheeks flushed a deep red, and his eyes were filled with shock as he leaned away from Jiwon who was in a slight daze. 

For a moment everything stood still and the two simply stared at each other. Suddenly coming to his senses Jiwon also blushed, he touched his own lips absentmindedly and he saw Hanbin’s eyes tracing the movements of his hand. 

Jiwon gulped and looked Hanbin up and down where he stood wrapped in only a towel. 

“Um… may-maybe you should get dressed” he said and averted his eyes embarrassed.  
Hanbin looke down at himself and flushed even more. 

“Ye-Yeah!” He said and turned around hurriedly to grab his clothes. He glanced back at Jiwon who was still watching him before he opened the door to the bathroom and disappeared inside. 

Jiwon sat down on the edge of the bed. His face in his hands; wrapped around his hot cheeks. He let his hands fall and stared at them for a moment before he raised them to slap himself in the face.

Hanbin reemerged from the bathroom. He was flustered and closed the door while facing Jiwon. They said nothing for awhile. Hanbin abruptly moved towards him and sat down next to him on the bed. 

The younger man sat close to him, their thighs touching. Hanbin turned his head towards Jiwon who followed suit, now they were looking at each other again. Their faces flushed yet again, and they both swallowed nervously without breaking eye contact. 

Hanbin leaned in this time, slowly closer and closer, his nose brushed against Jiwon’s just before their lips touched. Hanbin closed his eyes, but Jiwon kept his open. 

He watched as Hanbin’s cheeks flushed and how it crept up to his ears, after a few seconds his ears were completely red. Jiwon reached his hand out and touched the younger man’s ear gently, making him flinch. He let his hand trace Hanbin’s jaw line and held his head in place before he parted his lips and sucked gently on Hanbin’s lower lip. 

Hanbin took a deep breath through his nose and leaned into Jiwon. 

Hanbin kissed gently on Jiwon’s upper lip before he did the same on his lower lip. His hands moved from his sides to Jiwon’s back, placing it in the middle of his back he gently pulled the elder towards himself. 

Jiwon followed suit; he let his other hand find its way into the younger man’s hair. His hand then traced the nape of Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin shuddered at the touch, making Jiwon smile as he left Hanbin’s mouth and kissed the tip of his nose, then moved down to his neck; kissing softly and slowly on the soft skin. His arms wrapped around the younger man’s body, embracing him as his lips found the nook of Hanbin’s neck. 

Hanbin tilted his head to the side and let Jiwon kiss him, he laughed as Jiwon’s breath tickled his skin. The older man sucked lightly on his skin, his teeth gently scraping against it making Hanbin hiss disapprovingly.

Jiwon leaned back and kissed Hanbin’s lips again. Hanbin leaned closer, his body in an awkward position so he got half way up and raised his leg and was suddenly straddling the older man’s lap. 

Jiwon was flustered as Hanbin’s sudden change of position forced him to tilt his head back. 

Hanbin’s hands came up to cup the sides of the elder’s head, holding it in position as he parted his lips and slipped out his tongue. He swiped it carefully along the older man’s lips. Jiwon shuddered, a rush of heat spread down his stomach and he shifted his weight around. 

Hanbin pressed his tongue against Jiwon’s lips, as if asking for permission. Jiwon parted his lips and his tongue met Hanbin’s in a sloppy wet kiss. Hanbin groaned as he pushed his tongue into Jiwon’s mouth, he pushed around and grazed both Jiwon’s tongue and the inside walls of his mouth. 

Jiwon felt the blood rushing through his veins and leaned backwards. Hanbin smirked again and leaned forward so that they toppled over.

Jiwon laughed and pulled Hanbin closer, kissing his nose and then his lips again. Hanbin laughed as well, pressing his face against the older man’s. 

Jiwon pushed Hanbin off himself before he sat up and straddled him. Hanbin’s eyes were glowing up at him and Jiwon felt his heart skip a few beats as he licked his lips. Hanbin shifted slightly and stretched his arms up as if asking to be embraced. Jiwon didn’t hesitate as he leaned down over him and kissed him softly. 

“More” Hanbin muttered sullenly under his breath as his arms wrapped around Jiwon’s neck.  
Jiwon gave a crooked smile which Hanbin returned, his eyes locking with Jiwon’s as he leaned down again and pressed his lips to the other man’s again and again, making the kiss deeper each time. 

Hanbin’s hands which were wrapped around the elder’s neck, they slipped down and caressed Jiwon’s back. 

“That tickles” Jiwon muttered against Hanbin’s lips.

“shut up” Hanbin said as he kissed Jiwon again, his hands still sliding all over the other’s back. 

“Fuck” Jiwon whispered under his breath when their lips parted, he rolled his hips away from the younger man, but Hanbin blushed as he felt the elder push against his thigh.

“Jiwon” Hanbin said in a soft voice, making the man’s heart race.

The sound of the door bell rang loudly out into the otherwise silent room soon followed by a few knocks on the door. 

Hanbin groaned “Who the hell is?” he grumbled darkly as Jiwon pushed himself up and got off the bed and headed for the door. 

Jiwon peered out of the spy hole in the door and saw Jinhwan’s face. 

“It’s Jinhwan” Jiwon said still peering out the hole. “What should we do?” he asked.

“I dunno” Hanbin mumbled sullenly. He pouted as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Maybe he’ll think we killed each other if we don’t open up?” Jiwon said, Hanbin snorted as he lay back down banging his fist on the mattress.

Jiwon opened the door. 

“Good, you’re alive. Sorted things out?” Jinhwan said and strode into the room. 

Jiwon looked over at Hanbin, who seemed to be waiting for him to reply as well. 

“I guess…?” Jiwon said uncertainly, which made Jinhwan look back at him. 

“Hm…” Jinhwan seemed suspicious as he crooked one eyebrow and gave Jiwon as sideways glance. “Well, the mood in here is better than it was when we got here. Anyway, I just came to say that we’ll be heading out to get some food now. So if you want to eat you have to get moving.” He looked at Hanbin who was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

“I could go for some food” Jiwon said softly, earning another weird look from Jinhwan.

“What’s up with you two?” He said with a suspicious voice glancing back and forth between the two. 

“I’m starving” Hanbin said in a drawling voice as he raised his legs in the air and kicked downwards so that the momentum brought him upright. He got to his feet and grabbed his shoes which he hunkered down to pull on. He grabbed his jacket off the stool and handed it to Jiwon, who looked after him as he strode out of the room. 

“Like seriously, what is up with you two?” Jinhwan asked, confused.

Jiwon just shrugged and put his own shoes on and followed the younger man.

“What in the world…?” Jinhwan mumbled to himself as he followed his two younger members out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanbin watched Jiwon who was chatting with some girls further down the hall way, they were all smiles and Jiwon was as charming as always. Hanbin felt his stomach churn uncomfortably and his hand balled into fists by his sides. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it and he looked around to see Yunhyeong.

“We have to go to the dressing room” Yunhyeong smiled at Hanbin who’s face remained unchanged, if anything he looked a bit down with his eyes looking to the ground and his biting his lip slightly with a small line between his brows. 

“You OK?” Yunhyeong asked in a low voice still looking at Hanbin’s face and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Huh? Yeah.” The younger man said, taken aback by the question. He turned in place and bumped Yunhyeong’s shoulder as he passed. 

Yunhyeong watched as the other man walked away, swaying in and out to avoid colliding with the people on the way. He felt prompted to follow him and ask him again since he wasn’t convinced that his young leader was ok.

“Sup?” Jiwon exclaimed as he threw his arm around Yunhyeong. 

“Hm? Hanbin was acting a bit weird…” He said in a low voice while tilting his head towards Jiwon. 

“He’s probably just tired. We all are” Jiwon noted casually before patting Yunhyeong heartily on the chest with his palm. 

“Maybe…” Yunhyeong was still concerned “We need to go to the dressing room” he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. 

“Let’s go then” Bobby smiled and started forward pulling the other along since he still had his arm around him. 

When they arrived all the others were already there. Chanwoo was sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone while June was snoozing next to him. Jinhwan was sitting on a chair opposite and Donghyuk was sitting at the make-up table reading a magazine while Hanbin sat in another chair deeply emerged in his phone.

“Good you’re all here. We’re leaving now so gather all your things, make sure you haven’t forgotten anything.” Their manager said while gesturing towards the room. 

Once they were in the car it was easy to see how they were all really tired as they were all really quiet and sat half-slumped in the seats. 

Hanbin sat in a single seat in the front, no one was going to challenge him on it since they didn’t want to deal with his bratty reactions. And as soon as the car started they were all pretty much snoozing the entire way back to the dorm.

As usual there was a commotion in the elevator as they started to undress so that they could run right into the shower. Only Hanbin didn’t strip off his clothes, his face blank but his eyes were dark with a heavy sense of sadness. 

When they got inside June and Jinhwan went into the bathroom first followed by Yunhyeong, Donghyuk went to his room followed by Chanwoo, but they both returned quickly with a change of clothes in hand. Hanbin sat down on the couch and pulled his phone out after he’d turned the TV on. 

Jiwon who was waiting for a spot to open up in the bathroom stood leaning against the wall and watched the younger man. 

“Hanbin” he called calmly, he saw the younger man twitch but refuse to turn his head to look at him. 

“Hanbin” He tried again, he softened his voice but to no avail. The younger man was clearly ignoring him. 

He was about to move forward but June and Jinhwan came out from the bathroom. “Your turn” Jinhwan said and gave him a light pat on the back. 

Jiwon gave Hanbin a sideways glance before he went in.

WHe he came back out again Hanbin was still sitting on the couch, in the exact same position he’d been in when Jiwon went in. 

Chanwoo, Donghyuk and June were also sitting on the couch, there was an awkward distance between Hanbin and the three others and the atmosphere was just as awkward.

Jiwon went into the kitchen where Jinwhan was sitting at the table watching the strange situation in the living room. 

“Jiwon” he gestured for him to come over. “I thought you two figured things out?” he said as Jiwon sat down next to him.

“Uh…” was all he could utter and gave the older man a weird look.

Jinhwan frowned at his reluctant response and pressed on “You two figured things out just a couple of days ago. What was wrong that time anyway?”

“Uh, it was nothing in particular, just a bunch of small stuff that had built up over time I guess” Jiwon felt slightly proud of himself for the answer which he hoped would let him off the hook.

“Hm…” was all that Jinhwan offered in response. “Maybe I should talk to him” He wondered aloud and started to get up from the chair. 

“Ah, maybe you should” Jiwon put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. 

Jinhwan gave him a small smile as passed and walked over to where Hanbin sat. Unlike when Jiwon had tried to talk to him Hanbin looked up at his hyung. They got up and walked off towards the room Hanbin shared with Jiwon and June. 

They disappeared inside, but after only a short while Jinhwan came back out alone, looking quite perplexed and even a little hurt by the slightly glazed look in his eyes. June caught this at the same time as Jiwon, but his reaction was much faster and he soon was standing in front of the older man talking hurriedly, but Jinhwan seemed to be reassuring him that nothing was wrong. 

Jinhwan made his way towards Jiwon who got an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Again, you seem to be the source of his problem.” Jinhwan said calmly. 

“What? Did he say that?” Jiwon held his breath feeling anxious about what Hanbin might have said.

“Well he didn’t say that, in fact he didn’t say much at all, but he’s in there strangling Pooh, so I just assumed this must be about you.” 

Jiwon got to his feet and marched off towards the room. He opened the door and there Hanbin sat with Pooh in his hands and a sullen look on his face.

“Hanbin, let go of Pooh!” Jiwon said and stormed at him, he grabbed the younger man’s arms and held them up. Hanbin let go of the bear, it fell to the floor while Hanbin looked off to the side avoiding Jiwon’s gaze.

“Geeze.” Jiwon snorted, letting go of Hanbin’s arms and picking the bear up. He put it back on his bed and turned to Hanbin who sat half slouched against the bed his arms limp by his side. 

“Not cool, man” Jiwon said coldly, Hanbin laughed once, a cold and dead laugh. 

Jiwon sighed and walked out into the living room. 

“June, you might have to sleep here tonight” He announced to all of them. June arched an eyebrow at him.

“You think it’s going to take all night to make-up this time?” June said darkly. 

“I don’t know, it’s just a warning. I’ll lock the door to so.” He continued.

“Hey, don’t start fighting for real though” Donghyuk called after him. Jiwon waved at him as he walked back to the room.

When he reentered the room Hanbin was still sitting the same way that he’d left him. 

Jiwon closed the door behind him turned the lock. Hanbin gave him a sideways glance. 

“Now, stop pouting.” Jiwon said strictly as he sat down next to the other man. 

Hanbin sighed, but didn’t move away from him. 

“OK. You need to tell me what’s wrong, I can’t read your mind.” Jiwon said and placed his hand on Hanbin’s thigh. 

After receiving no answer Jiwon continued “Hanbin” He said in a low voice. 

“You’re too charming” Hanbin mumbled his face still turned away from Jiwon.

“What?” Jiwon said, he grabbed the younger man’s arm and pulled him around. 

Hanbin’s face was still contorted into a displeased grimace and he wouldn’t meet Jiwon’s gaze. 

“What does that even mean?” Jiwon pressed on, he used his other hand to get the younger man to look at him. 

“I know it’s just the way you are, but I still don’t like it” Hanbin mumbled his eyes darting downwards in distress. 

“I’m still not following” Jiwon said while pulling on the younger man.

“That’s because you’re stupid!” Hanbin half-yelled yanking himself free from the other man’s grip.

“This is all stupid!” He continued rambling more to himself it seemed.

“I don’t want this anymore. It’s too stressful! I have enough to deal with I’m not gonna have to deal with liking yo-!” He stopped dead and looked around in horror.

Jiwon stared at him a state of shock, but he didn’t say anything.

Hanbin made a sound of terrible frustration as he lifted both hands to around his head and his fingers bent painfully as he mulled over what he’d just said aloud.

Hanbin looked around as if looking for a place to hide, he stared at the door for a while as of contemplating escape. 

After a split second he got to his feet and made his way hurriedly towards the door, but Jiwon was quick to his feet and intercepted him. Grabbing his arm and pinning him with his back against the door with a loud thud. 

Hanbin looked panicked and took a few deep breaths, Jiwon stared at him as he pieced together what to say.

There were a few hard knocks on the door. 

“Hey! Is everything OK in there?” Jinhwan asked loudly.

“Yes, everything’s fine!” Jiwon said calmly while not releasing Hanbin.

“OK. Just give a shout if you need a hand or something.” Jinhwan said and both men in the room could hear his feet shuffling away.

“I thought you were yanking my chain.” Jiwon said darkly, his eyes turned to slits as he stared Hanbin down.

“What?” Hanbin looked really confused his brow furrowing and his lips had a slight tremble to them.

“You like me. You really like me?” Jiwon asked in a strained voice, he had a hard time believing the younger man.

“What? Why do you say it like that? Isn’t it fucking obvious?” Hanbin retorted.

“No?” Jiwon tried, but Hanbin’s facial expression went sour.

“So you think what happened the other day was me playing a joke on you?!” Hanbin asked furiously, his voice almost a hiss as he gritted his teeth.

“Well what was I supposed to think?” Jiwon tried to defend himself, he relaxed his grip and Hanbin shook his arms free.

“This is why I keep telling you that you’re stupid!” He said loudly and came back out from the door and into Jiwon’s face.

“A joke…” He said to himself in an exasperated manor. 

There was a moment of silence.

“But why did you go along with it if you thought it was a joke? Why?” Hanbin wasted no time turning the interrogation on his elder.

Jiwon felt flustered as he was suddenly faced with these questions. He thought for a little bit, placing his fingers on his chin and tapping it gently. 

“And don’t tell me you don’t know.” Hanbin warned sternly, his finger pointing at Jiwon.

“I….” Jiwon began, but was interrupted by Hanbin.

“No, you know what? I don’t want to know. We can just end this now.” Hanbin held a hand towards Jiwon as if rejecting him.

Jiwon didn’t like how Hanbin was just giving up on the whole thing.

Again Hanbin made for the door, but Jiwon stopped him. 

“Let go.” Hanbin said and tried to shake the others grip.

Jiwon said nothing as his mind was racing trying to find the right words to say.

“Just give me a moment to think alright?! How would you feel if someone suddenly sprang this on you?!” He retorted in frustration.

“Suddenly…?” Hanbin was outraged “You can’t be fucking serious?! I’m not the smartest person in the world, but I would think I was being pretty clear.”

“What?” Jiwon was starting to get a headache.

“Like for real, how could you not know?!” Hanbin used his free hand to get out of Jiwon’s grip. He pushed him away.

The older man stumbled backwards and fell into his own bed. 

Hanbin followed, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him there, his eyes were filled with intense rage, frustration and sadness which soon made tears glisten.

Hanbin gritted his teeth and looked as if he was close to becoming violent, his fists clenching and unclenching as well as his ragged breath.

But as he stared at Jiwon’s face, his rage subsided, his breathing became more regular and he loosened his grip on Jiwon’s shirt.

Hanbin sat up straight and brought his free hand to his face and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his tears, he sniffled softly.

“Well I’m not that smart either…” Jiwon mumbled in a low voice just lying there “evidently” the last word slipped from him as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Hanbin said nothing and still kept most of his face hidden, but every few seconds a small, strained sniffle would come from the young man.

Hanbin was sitting on top of him, straddling his lower abdomen. Jiwon couldn’t help but squirm.

“Don’t move!” Hanbin spat, his voice strained with sadness.

“Well, fuck me” Jiwon hissed under his breath, his blood rushing through his limbs.

“Very. Funny” Hanbin grew angry again, his voice rose in pitch and he jabbed his free hand into Jiwon’s chest, and the older man made a low grunting sound. 

Jiwon forced himself upright, taking the younger man by surprise so he easily toppled over and Jiwon had him up against the wall. He grabbed both of Hanbin’s arms and held them away.

He stared at Hanbin’s face which was only inches from his. He breathed heavily and watched Hanbin’s red eyes dart all over with confusion. 

“You really are too darn’ cute.” He said and leaned in.

“Eh-?” Hanbin’s exclaim was cut short when Jiwon pressed his lips to the other man’s.

Hanbin’s entire body twitched with shock, he squirmed and tried to get loose, but Jiwon was persistent. 

Jiwon sucked on Hanbin’s lower lip, he titled his head to get past the younger’s nose and kissed him intensely. 

Hanbin tried to separate them, but he was unsuccessful. Only when Jiwon broke away to get some air did Hanbin manage to catch his breath.

His eyes were searching, trying desperately to figure out what exactly was going on inside Jiwon’s head.

“Don’t make fun of me” Hanbin pleaded uncertainly. 

Jiwon gave a small laugh. “Never” he said in a husky voice and dug his face into the nook of Hanbin’s neck where he kissed the skin lightly before sinking his teeth gently into the soft flesh.

“What?” Hanbin uttered in a trembling voice.

“Now you’re the one being stupid” Jiwon laughed softly. 

He shifted slightly and got one of Hanbin’s thighs between his legs. 

He gave the other a haughty smile before he pressed his groin to Hanbin’s leg.

He watched as Hanbin’s eyes grew big; his eyes darted down to where Jiwon’s groin was pressed against him. He shuddered and looked back up at Jiwon’s face which was warm and loving. Hanbin blushed; his face went from being oddly grey to red like a tomato. 

Jiwon laughed, he let go of Hanbin’s arms and they fell limply to his sides.

Jiwon went in for another kiss, and this time he wrapped his arms around Hanbin’s waist. He pulled him closer, holding onto hin with a firm grip and his fingers digging into Hanbin’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Pls don't kill me Xo It might be a while until the next chapter... since I am in my final semester I've got a few assignments coming up as well as my bachelor starting in March or smth... on the other hand I tend to write this kinda stuff when I'm kinda bored and fed up with the actual assignment that I'm doing so who knows what will come... maybe nothing? Maybe many things?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please not that it is now rated Explicit.

Jiwon stared at Hanbin who was busy clicking away on the computer. Hanbin could sit like this for hours on end, once he’d sat for a record of six hours while working on a song without moving an inch even or going to the bathroom, which had resulted in his hand cramping. 

Jiwon pulled his phone out and took a picture of the younger man, the shutter sound made him look up.

“Did you just take my picture?” Hanbin asked darkly, his brow furrowed.

“What? Am I not allowed to?” Jiwon asked earnestly putting his phone down. 

Hanbin pouted, his bottom lip protruding cutely.

Jiwon smiled. He used his feet to clumsily move his chair closer to Hanbin who blushed and turned his attention back to the computer screen. Jiwon’s chair clunked into Hanbin’s and he leaned in closer, putting his arm around the younger man’s shoulder and his chest resting against Hanbin’s back.

“Hey, look at me” Jiwon teased, his free hand moved to grip Hanbin’s chin, he pulled his face back and leaned even further in.

Hanbin’s eyes grew big and he held his breath.

The door flew open and Yunhyeong came bursting in.

“Guys let’s go ea-!” he stopped mid sentence. “What are you doing?” He asked confused staring at the two men.

Hanbin snapped his face back around to face the computer screen, and Jiwon sat up straight before turning around to look at Yunhyeong. 

“Did you say eat?” he asked casually.

“Yes?” Yunhyeong said uncertainly, his eyes on his leader’s back. 

“I’m so in. Let’s go!” He said happily and tapped Hanbin on the back as he got to his feet. 

The younger man said nothing but turned the chair around and also got up to follow Jiwon and Yunhyeong out. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were brought to a private room, and Jiwon made sure that Hanbin ended up on the inside of him, close to the wall.

As the food and drinks came they all ate and drank heartily. 

Jiwon kept on stuffing his face with food and Hanbin laughed as he looked like a squirrel with his cheeks all puffy full of food. 

Jiwon got into a friendly argument about his inside-out pants with June who kept jabbing his finger at his hyung across the table. 

Jiwon kept on smiling, his free hand moved under the table and he grabbed Hanbin’s thigh, he felt the younger man go stiff under his touch and he grinned to himself as he felt Hanbin try and pull himself away from the grip. 

Hanbin slipped his right hand under the table and grabbed Jiwon’s wrist and squeezed as he hissed “let go” at him. 

None of the others seemed to notice the sudden change in their leaders mood as they continued with the light banter.

Bobby kept up the mood as he continued to teas Hanbin. His hand moved steadily further up and Hanbin clearly grew more uncomfortable as he tried to wiggle away, pressing himself up against the wall. 

“I’m tired. I’m going home.” Hanbin announced suddenly and everyone looked at him confused. 

“What? Why?” Yunhyeong asked leaning forward over the table to look at Hanbin.

“Just tired. I want to sleep.” He replied casually getting up abruptly and turning towards Jiwon to make him get out of the way. 

“You’re coming with me!” He said abruptly to Jiwon who for a second looked flustered until he saw the faint pink tint in his leader’s cheeks. 

“OK” he said trying not to grin. He got up and they forced the other two sitting on the outside of them to get up. 

“I think I’ll come too” Donghyuk said and got up, but Hanbin placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“I need to talk to this idiot about something important, you stay here and enjoy yourselves.” He tried to sound confident and assertive, and it worked Donghyuk sat back down with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

“If it’s important then I should come to” Jinhwan said abruptly. 

“No” Hanbin was a bit too hasty and received a strange look from all of the members. “You need to stay here and make sure these idiots don’t do anything stupid!” He continued insistently.

Again the eldest sat down, perplexed but he let the two men go. 

They disappeared out the door and Hanbin called a taxi and made fixed everything. 

From his bag he pulled out a facemask that he put over his face. 

“Ajusshi, please stop here for a moment” Hanbin asked of the driver and they pulled over next to a convenience store.

Before getting out he adjusted the mask and pulled his hood up. He grabbed his wallet and went inside. 

From inside the taxi Jiwon could see Hanbin wandering around casually inside the convenience store before he walked over to the register. He paid and returned, he then gave the taxi driver the address a short distance away from their actual place and then they went.

Once they arrived Hanbin paid the taxi driver and made sure he had all his stuff before the two of them started on the short walk back.

“Hanbin, why’d you stop by the con-?” Jiwon started but was cut off.

“Aish! Don’t ask so many questions. Let’s just go!” the younger man said impatiently. He grabbed his hyung’s arm and dragged him along. 

He let go once they neared the apartment building’s entrance, he walked in casually, like normal.

When they entered the apartment he grabbed Jiwon’s arm again and pulled him towards their bedroom. 

Once inside he pushed Jiwon down onto his bed and went over to his drawer; he yanked it open and the contents inside rattled loudly. He took something out and placed the convenience store bag down on his own bed.

“Just stay put.” He said jabbing his finger at Jiwon before he walked out. 

Jiwon could hear his footsteps moving away and towards the bathroom. 

Jiwon sat quietly for a while, he took his phone out and saw that Jinhwan has texted him.

[“You aren’t fighting again are you?”] 

[“No. It’s all good. You guys don’t have to worry.”]

[“Text me if anything changes”]

[“OK. You guys have fun. It’ll probably be awhile until next time”]

He put his phone down on the edge of the bed and looked about the room. He hummed a little then got to his feet. He pulled his shirt off and started looking for a clean one when he caught sight of the convenience store bag. 

He eyed it for a moment before walking slowly over to it. 

He glanced at the door, but couldn’t hear any footsteps. Cautiously he moved towards it, checking once more if Hanbin was returning before he opened the bag and looked inside. 

He could feel his heart jump, and his stomach clenched. He reached inside but just as he was about to grab something the door opened behind him. He turned half way around to look at the younger man who stood there with his hair damp.

Hanbin’s face grew a dark shade of red. 

“You’re too curious for your own good” He said as he looked down at the floor. 

Jiwon chuckled nervously. 

“Don’t laugh” Hanbin pouted visibly, walking forward and heading towards the bag on his bed. 

Jiwon stopped him by putting an arm out and catching him by the waist. 

“We don’t need to… are you sure this is what you want?” He asked, uncertain as he glanced sideways at the younger man.

Hanbin gulped visibly. 

He grabbed Jiwon’s arm and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah” was his only reply as he again made for the bag and pulled out the contents.

Jiwon felt himself blush, his cheeks hot and his heart started to race in his chest. 

“Were you embrassed when you bought these?” Jiwon asked in a strained voice.

Hanbin grimaced “You can only imagine”.

Hanbin gave Jiwon the condom box as he held onto the lube. 

Jiwon gulped as he opened the box and the foil squares fell out of the box and into his hand. He glanced up at Hanbin who was also staring at the condoms in his hand. 

“Let’s just put it here for now” Jiwon said embarrassed as he quickly lay them on the edge of the bed near his pillow. Hanbin followed suit and soon they were both staring at the condoms and the lube just sitting there on Jiwon’s bed. 

Jiwon glanced sideways at the younger man “So why did you take a shower?” he asked and watched as Hanbin went scarlet and opened his mouth to say something but only stuttering noises came out.

Hanbin squirmed slightly, pressing his thighs together. 

Jiwon stared at him confused. But his heart fluttered as he looked at Hanbin who was just incredibly adorable with his tomato face and biting his lips shyly. 

Jiwon moved towards the younger man who looked up at him as Jiwon’s arms embraced him. 

Hanbin yelped cutely and squinted, his ears flushing red. 

Jiwon chuckled in a low, gruff voice as he pulled the younger man in. 

Hanbin squirmed again, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck. Jiwon wasted no time and went after the bare neck. 

He pressed his lips to the hot skin, his mouth slightly open and he sucked the skin in between his lips. Hanbin groaned and gripped Jiwon’s arm tightly. When he parted a sloppy wet and tinged red mark was left on Hanbin’s skin. 

Hanbin grabbed Jiwon’s sweater and pulled on him. Jiwon released his grip slightly and Hanbin turned around in his arms. 

The two were now face to face. 

Hanbin stared at Jiwon’s face, his eyes darting all over as if searching for something. 

“What?” Jiwon asked curtly. 

“Nothing” Hanbin said and his hand reached up to comb through the elder’s hair. 

“Well… stop looking so uncertain then” Jiwon said with a frown on his face and he stroked the side of Hanbin’s face.

Hanbin leaned into the elder’s touch, making Jiwon’s heart beat wildly, almost painfully in his chest. 

“Dang” Jiwon said under his breath, Hanbin’s eyes met his as if asking him what he’d said, but it was cut short as Jiwon lunged forward and kissed the younger man.

The desire grew quickly, their hands clumsily roaming all over each other’s bodies.

Jiwon’s hand traveled down from Hanbin’s hair to his back. He traced the line of Hanbin’s spine before his hand crept over the hem of the younger’s pants and he grabbed his ass cheek. 

Hanbin let a desperate moan escape him and he pulled away abruptly, but his knees buckled so he fell onto the older man. 

Jiwon felt a rush of heat spread from his groin and up his abdomen. 

“What the?” He said more to himself than to the younger man. 

Hanbin squeezed Jiwon’s arms and tried to push himself up. 

Jiwon frowned helping Hanbin to his feet, he looked at the younger man’s flushed face, and gulped as he slipped his other hand down as well as the first one and he cupped the younger man’s ass. 

Hanbin shuddered and groaned breathily and down in his throat as Jiwon dug his fingers into the man’s buttocks. 

Jiwon gulped hard once before he let go of Hanbin’s ass to tighten his grip around the others waist, and he lifted Hanbin slightly off the ground and over to his bed.

“You’re heavier than I thought” He said casually as they reached the bed, where he let Hanbin back down onto the floor.

“Shut up” Hanbin scoffed and with his palm he pushed Jiwon’s face to the side.

Hanbin stood there awkwardly, staring at the bed as if expecting something off the bed itself.

Jiwon looked at Hanbin and then down at the condoms and lube, then up at Hanbin again. The man stood awkwardly, his hands clasped and his fingers digging into his skin. 

Jiwon sighed and sat down before grabbing Hanbin’s wrist and tugging him to straddle his lap. 

Hanbin stood on his knees and his ass didn’t touch the older man’s lap.

Hanbin blushed again, wriggling his wrist out of Jiwon’s grip and instead he brought their hands together and entwined their fingers. He breathed heavily, his eyes darting all over nervously.

“Look if you don’t want to…” Jiwon said calmly trying to establish eye contact.

“NO!”Hanbin said loudly, but his voice trembled. “I’m just nervous because I’ve never…” he trailed off and stared intently at the wall.

“I know” Jiwon said in a low voice, his free hand traveling up to caress Hanbin’s cheek. 

The younger man gave him a sideways glance.

Jiwon let his hand trace along Hanbin’s body and down to his lower back where he lay his palm flat and pressed the man so that he’d lean forward. 

Hanbin moaned in a low voice, squeezing Jiwon’s hand.

Jiwon laughed throatily and his hand slipped under Hanbin’s shirt making the man gasp.

“W-wait” Hanbin stuttered.

“What?” Jiwon said as he pressed his face into Hanbin’s chest. 

“Did you lock the door?” Hanbin asked sounding worried.

“I dunno” Jiwon said and continued to move his hand up Hanbin’s bare back.

“No. Stop. Go lock the door!” Hanbin insisted and pushed the older man away.

“Fuck” Jiwon muttered under his breath and Hanbin got off his lap and onto the bed as Jiwon got to his feet. 

He walked over and tried the door and it wasn’t locked so Jiwon sighed and locked it. He turned back around and on the bed Hanbin sat wearing only his boxer shorts. 

Jiwon stopped and stared at the younger man who was watching him expectantly. 

When Jiwon didn’t say or do anything, Hanbin’s face grew pale and he visibly shrank, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it to him.

“What are you doing?” Jiwon asked abruptly. 

“You clearly don’t-“ Hanbin started but knowing what he was going to say Jiwon threw himself at the younger man and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Stupid” he said and moved forward, pushing Hanbin down onto the bed. The younger man’s eyes grew big and he tried to cover himself. 

“Stop it” Jiwon said and grabbed Hanbin’s other hand as well “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before” Jiwon continued.

“That’s almost worse” Hanbin muttered, his lower lip trembling.

Jiwon sighed and let go of Hanbin’s arms and instead he yanked of the younger man’s boxers and exposed him completely. 

Hanbin gasped with shock and pressed his thighs together, but Jiwon grabbed them and pulled them apart. 

Embarrassed Hanbin’s dick twitch lazily where it lay flaccid against his ball sack and thigh. 

Jiwon grabbed the flaccid member with his hand, he scooted backwards until his knees dropped off the edge of the bed. He looked up at the younger man who was staring vividly at Jiwon and what he was doing. 

Jiwon smirked before he took a good hold of the younger man’s penis and stroked it once, his finger tickling right at the edge of the cock head. 

He felt the hot blood gush into the member and watched as it became erect, feeling it twitch against the inside of his hand. 

Hanbin huffed, his body trembling and his arm shaking from leaning on it for too long. 

Jiwon leaned down and parted his lips. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t bad, he let the cock head slip past his lips and made sure that his teeth didn’t touch it. 

Hanbin groaned in frustration and his grip tightened on the sheets under him. 

Jiwon closed his lips on the shaft and his hand still firmly grasped at the hilt, he sucked once as he looked up at Hanbin who’s eyes were about to burst out of his scull watching Jiwon sucking on his cock.

Jiwon felt smug and sucked again, bobbing his head slightly his mouth taking in more of the shaft and his hand moving up and down the shaft. 

He moved his tongue, lapping clumsily at the part of Hanbin’s member that he could reach.

Hanbin threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“I hope no one comes back any time soon” he thought to himself as he sucked again and again, his lips clenching around the shaft and his hand rubbing up and down from the hilt. 

Hanbin couldn’t stop himself from moving, his lower body twitching wildly, his hips jolting violently as the pleasure brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

His toes curled and his abdomen felt hot and his cock tingly. He groaned, trying to find his voice again. He breathed unsteadily and shuddered, his fingers painfully clenched together. 

He unleashed one hand and grabbed a fistful of Jiwon’s hair, the older man glanced up at him. 

“Let go, I’m going to cum” Hanbin wheezed and tugged at Jiwon’s hair to make him stop.

But the older man was unrelenting and only sucked harder and more intensely. 

Hanbin’s breathing became raspy and shallow; he threw his head back and groaned loudly with his back arching slightly off the bed. 

Jiwon used his free arm to hold Hanbin down by grabbing a hold of his thigh. 

“Wait! NO!” Hanbin exclaimed looking down at Jiwon, his hand grasping tightly onto Jiwon’s hair and pulling even harder on Jiwon who refused to listen and kept at it. 

Before Hanbin could muster another word, they were over taken by him reaching the peak and he gasped raggedly, throwing his head back yet again and his hand balling into a fist in Jiwon’s hair. 

He came in Jiwon’s mouth and he heard the older man cough and gag. He felt hot and tingly all over and tried to sit up, but it was a chore. 

Hanbin slumped over onto his back his legs jelly and panting hard. 

Jiwon grabbed a few pieces of tissue paper and spat Hanbin’s cum into them before tossing it in the bin. 

He looked back at Hanbin who was still a pile of limbs and noticed that Hanbin’s asshole was twitching. His mind started ticking and he remembered hearing something about such things. His mind kept on rambling and he blushed as he realized what Hanbin had been doing in the shower. 

As curiosity got the better of him he lifted his hand and guided it towards the younger man’s ass. His finger touched the twitching hole and he watched as Hanbin’s body twitched violently, and Hanbin’s sharp intake of breath. 

He pressed his finger against the opening and then pushed slightly.

His finger slipped in, he stared at his finger disappearing inside Hanbin. He gulped as he felt the heat of Hanbin’s ass pressing and squirming around his finger. 

He added another finger and it went in too. He stared in fascination at his two fingers disappearing inside the younger man, but with two fingers it became a little tight. 

Hanbin twitched, his breath still ragged, and he shuddered every time Jiwon moved his fingers. 

Feeling oddly flustered Jiwon looked down at his groin where his cock was making and impressive tent. 

He moved his free hand down and touched himself. His shuddered as he stroked against his dick underneath his clothes with the palm of his hand. 

He gulped and hurriedly undid his pants, rather clumsily with only one hand, and pulled his erect cock out.

He looked over at the pile of condoms and the lube. He then glanced at Hanbin who was still just laying there, his cock limp and chest heaving.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, he opened the tube and poured a reasonable amount onto Hanbin’s scrotum making him yelp. He then pressed his fingers to the hole again and they slipped in. 

He touched himself as he moved his fingers in and out, his ears filled with the pounding of blood gushing through his head and Hanbin’s gaps and moans as he moved his fingers.

He spread the two fingers apart and made scissor like motions inside, Hanbin groaned and arched his back, pressing his bum towards Jiwon.

Jiwon shuddered, his breath quickly becoming raspy and desperate. 

He continued to stretch the hole more, his fingers moving animatedly around the hole before he added a third finger. 

Hanbin groaned painfully. 

Jiwon thrust his three fingers in, the noise filled the room and Jiwon licked his dry lips. 

Hanbin’s dick was slowly becoming erect yet again, but Jiwon felt that his own cock was begging for what his eyes were studying so intensely. 

He gulped as he eyed the condoms. 

After a split second he pulled his fingers out of Hanbin, who made a sound that seemed to be a mixture of relief and disappointment. 

He grabbed a condom and quickly tore the wrapper and made sure it was the right way before he grabbed his dick and placed the condom on it and rolled it down, hissing as he felt the gentle stimulation. 

He gulped once more as he got off his knees and to his feet. He leaned over Hanbin who gazed up at him with hazy, feverish eyes. 

He bit the inside of his mouth in anticipation before he leaned down and kissed Hanbin. After kissing for a few seconds; their tongues wrestling against one another, Jiwon grabbed his hard, condom clad cock and pressed it gently against Hanbin’s ass. 

It wouldn’t slide in as easily as his fingers, so he used his other free hand to spread the hole slightly and felt the tip start to go in. 

Hanbin moaned in discontent and pain as the head pressed against him. The older man groaned loudly against Hanbin’s lips as his dick slipped inside. 

A rush of heat slammed him hard in the pit of his stomach and he broke the kiss to gasp for air.

Hanbin grimaced and shuddered. He wrapped his legs around Jiwon’s body. 

Jiwon squinted, the heat surrounding his cock was almost enough to make him cum, but he held it in, trying to do math equations inside his head. 

Hanbin huffed against his cheek and gripped him hard with his feet. He parted his lips slowly, his hot breath escaped him. 

“Fuck me” He hissed darkly.

Jiwon swore he would’ve cum then and there had he not been slightly occupied inside his own head. 

Gritting his teeth Jiwon slowly pulled back and thrust back in, Hanbin groaned all the while.

“Again” Hanbin moaned next to Jiwon’s ear.

The older man could feel his self control slipping.

“I’m about to go crazy.” He said huskily.

Hanbin laughed. “Then go crazy” he whispered.

Jiwon looked at the younger man, who gazed at him so lovingly.

“I love you” Jiwon said earnestly his eyes fixed on Hanbin’s.

Immediately Hanbin grimaced “Hurry” he snapped, his body twitching wildly, his legs again tightening around Jiwon.

Jiwon bit the inside of his mouth again as Hanbin’s insides twitched around his hard rod which was buried deep inside the other man.

“Fuck” He said under his breath as he straightened his back and started thrusting wildly into the younger man. The resulting sound of skin slapping hard against skin filled the room as well as Hanbin’s loud moans, which filled Jiwon’s ears so he couldn’t really hear himself groan loudly as the heat kept on building and he soon would find release.

He thrust hard in and out, wildly bucking his hips and thrusting into the younger man. 

His rhythmic movements seemed to please the man as Hanbin’s back arched off the bed, his skin flushed red and his dick rock hard. 

“So close” Hanbin whispered in a strained voice and moved his hand clumsily, but had to grab the sheet again as Jiwon thrust into him. 

Jiwon grabbed Hanbin’s cock with his free hand and stroked the shaft in pace with his thrusting. 

Soon they both gasped for air, their voices filling the room with groans of pleasure as Hanbin came first, his orgasm making the muscles that surrounded Jiwon’s cock clench and unclench many times forcing the older man to cum. 

While Hanbin arched his head back, Jiwon leaned over the other man’s body, his back going rigid as he emptied his load inside Hanbin who shot his load: smearing it all over his chest and stomach. 

Jiwon panted hard as he pulled out he then collapsed onto the younger man where they both lay panting for a little while before Hanbin squirmed and Jiwon rolled onto his side, right next to the younger man. He reached down and pulled off the condom and tied it and tossed it in the bin. 

Hanbin stared up at the ceiling. “Fuck me” he whispered softly.

“Just did” Jiwon said playfully. Hanbin smacked him with the back of his hand making Jiwon laugh. 

Hanbin looked at Jiwon who beamed back at him, his face was flushed and he licked his dry lips. 

“I love you” he said in a low voice. 

Jiwon flashed a cheesy grin that went from ear to ear.

“I figured” he said casually, which earned him another smack. 

Just as Jiwon was about to say something they heard the front door being opened and they knew that the moment was over. Hanbin looked panicked and tried to get up, but as soon as he got to his feet he buckled over and landed on his knee and shin. He grimaced in pain.

Jiwon grabbed him and carried him over to place the man in his own bed and pulled the covers over him. He hurriedly cleaned up everything and yanked his sheets off and made it into a messy pile. Flustered he stared at the condoms and lube.

“Give it here” Hanbin said quietly and Jiwon grabbed it and hid it under the younger man’s covers. 

Just as Jiwon pulled out a new sheet there was a knock on the door.

“Hey, let me in!” June demanded on the other side of the door.

“Just wait a sec” Jiwon replied loudly and hurriedly opened the window before he grabbed a fragrance removing spray, that Hanbin wanted to ask why he had in the bedroom. 

After spraying it about the room he put the spray down and hurried to the door; turning the lock and standing face to face with June who cocked and eyebrow at him. 

“Why’d you lock the door?” he asked coldly. 

“None of your business” Jiwon retorted sternly.

“Whatever” June mumbled and scoffed “I’ll just go to Jinhwan’s room then” he continued as he walked in.

“Sleeping?” he turned around and asked Jiwon when he saw Hanbin lying in bed.

“Yeah!” Jiwon answered quickly, maybe too quickly because the younger man raised his eye brow again. 

June said nothing more and just grabbed some stuff before he left the room again. 

Sighing with relief Jiwon closed the door and walked over to Hanbin who was lying with his face to the wall. 

“Hey, he left” Jiwon said as he got down on one knee next to the bed, and placed a hand on the younger man shoulder.

“I know, stupid” the younger replied and turned around. 

They looked at each other for a second before Hanbin smiled softly and Jiwon returned the smile before he leaned in slowly and they kissed lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I was very happy to see so many people leaving "kudos" and subscribing, though I wish more ppl would've left a comment... I do like some constructive feedback or opinions... I don't know if I'll be able to make any more fics in the comming months because I'm in my last semester and will be writing my bachelor in April-May... however, knowing myself I often write when I should be doing other things... but I really can't promise anything.
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who's read this fic.


End file.
